The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 199 23 930.4, filed on May 26, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and process for winding a material web, e.g., a paper or cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The present invention is similar in general to the device disclosed in published Patent Application JP 4-153153A, which discloses a device for winding a material web. In particular, a roll 101 is rotationally mounted in pivot levers as an air squeezing element. Pressing cylinders engage with the pivot levers so that roll 101 can be brought into contact with the wound reel. The winding core of the wound reel is in contact with a secondary transport device 31 and 12 upon which the pivot levers (carrying the air squeezing element 101) are mounted. Wound reel 1, which remains in contact with the reeling drum 64 (FIG. 7A) during the winding process, is moved away into a reel spool changing position along with the air squeezing element 101 (FIG. 7B). The disclosure of published Patent Application JP 4-153153A, is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety,
A similar winding device, in which the air squeezing element is preferably embodied as a brush, is disclosed in EP 0714373, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
An air squeezing element serves the purpose that proper winding is possible when the wound reel is moved a distance from the reeling drum (in preparing for a reel spool change). This prevents an undesired admission of air between the paper layers. Furthermore, the air squeezing element holds the separated web tail firmly against the wound reel while it is still rotating and then braked. The pressing device belonging to the air squeezing element can be controlled in such a way that the air squeezing element rests against the wound reel with a defined contact force, even if the diameter of the reel is still increasing (as long as the winding process has not yet ended).
It is known that winding devices of the type described at the outset are required to be able to form wound reels with as large a diameter as possible (i.e., with the greatest possible layer thickness). In the known winding devices, the air squeezing element, with its pressure device, is arranged in the lower region of the winding device.
An additional demand on the winding devices is that it should be possible in special cases to remove a wound reel from the machine prematurely. In such a case, it is possible that only relatively little paper has been wound up to this point, such that the wound reel diameter (or the layer thickness) only has a fraction of the normally attainable value. In this case, the air squeezing element in the known winding devices cannot be brought into contact with the wound reel because of the relatively low lift of the pressure device.
Therefore, the present invention provides a device for winding a material web in which the air squeezing element can be brought into contact with the wound reel even when a reel spool change must be performed relatively shortly after the beginning of the winding process, i.e., even when the wound reel to be removed has an exceptionally small diameter.
The present invention relates to a winding device that includes a lift device coupled to a secondary transport device, which carries an air squeezing element and its pressure device, and which moves the air squeezing element and its pressure device to a distance from a rotational axis of a wound reel which corresponds to a current layer thickness,
According to the instant invention, three independent possibilities for movement are provided for the air squeezing device:
1. An at least approximately radial movement (in relation to the rotational axis of the wound reel), and, preferably, in an approximately vertical direction, for moving the air squeezing element toward a surface of the wound reel, taking into account a current size of the layer thickness;
2. An adjusting movement which can be performed by the pressure device to determine the level of the contact force, during which the contact force is kept at least approximately constant, at first while the layer thickness is still increasing, and subsequently also even while the layer thickness remains constant;
3. A movement in an at least approximately horizontal direction in which the air squeezing element follows the movement of the wound reel into the reel spool change position.
The invention is preferably used in the known winding machine according to International Publication No. WO 98/52858, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In particular, this document discloses a winding machine whose reeling drum is preferably displaceable in the horizontal direction in order to be able to precisely adjust the level of line load in the winding nip.
The present invention is directed to a device for winding a material web onto a winding core to form a wound reel. The device includes a reeling drum, over which an approaching material web is adapted to run, being positionable against one of the winding core and the wound roll to form a winding nip, and a secondary transport device adapted to displace the winding core, and the wound roll formed thereon, along a path of travel. A pressure device and an air squeezing element are provided, wherein the secondary transport device is adapted to carry the air squeezing element and the pressure device, and wherein the pressure device is arranged to press the air squeezing element against the wound reel prior to a reel change. The air squeezing element is coupled to the secondary transport device to move along the path of travel, with the winding core and the wound reel formed thereon, in a direction away from the reeling drum and into a reel spool changing position. A primary transport device is adapted to move a new, still-empty reel spool into an initial winding position, and a lift device is coupled to the air squeezing element and the pressure device and to the secondary transport device. The lift device is arranged to move the air squeezing element and the pressure device to a distance from a rotational axis of the wound reel which corresponds to a current layer thickness.
In accordance with a feature of the invention, the winding core can include a reel spool, the material web can include one of a paper and a cardboard web, and the path of travel can be a substantially horizontal path of travel.
According to another feature of the present inventions the secondary transport device can also include a guide arranged to guide the lift device in an essentially vertical direction.
Further, the secondary transport device can also include a secondary transport carriage arranged in a region of each material web edge, and each secondary transport carriage includes a guide path arranged to guide the lift device and the air squeezing element. The lift device can include a cross member which extends between the secondary transport carriages. One of the secondary transport carriages can be arranged on a guide side and one of the secondary transport carriages is arranged on a drive side. Still further, the lift device can include a lift drive arranged to vertically displace the lift device and the cross member. Moreover, the pressure device can include a pneumatic hose supported on the cross member and can be adapted to carry the air squeezing element.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the air squeezing element can include a roll arrangement. Further, the roll arrangement can include one of a continuous roll body and a plurality of roll body segments.
According to a further feature of the instant invention, the air squeezing element can include a brush body.
According to another feature of the present invention, the air squeezing element can include a base with a low-friction coating.
In accordance with a still further feature of the present invention, at least two pivot levers can be coupled to the pressure device and can be mounted on the lift device. The at least two pivot levers may be pivotable in a lift direction. The
The present invention is also directed to a process for winding a material web onto a winding core to form a wound reel in an apparatus that includes a reeling drum, a primary transport device, a secondary transport device, an air squeezing element, a pressure device, and a lift device. The process includes guiding the material web over the reeling drum, and forming a winding nip between the reeling drum and the wound reel, moving, via the lifting device, the squeezing device and the pressure device toward the wound reel to a distance from a rotational axis of the wound reel which corresponds to a current layer thickness, pressing, via the pressure device, the squeezing device against the wound reel, and moving the wound reel, the squeezing device, and the pressure device away from the reeling drum and along a path of travel to a reel spool changing position.
According to a feature of the instant invention, the process further includes positioning, via the primary transport device, a new still empty winding core against the reeling drum after the wound reel has been moved away from the reeling drum, pressing the new still empty winding core against the reeling drum, cutting the material web, wherein a new web tail is formed, and winding the new web tail on the new still empty winding core to form another wound reel.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the process further includes braking the wound reel, removing the air squeezing device from the wound reel, and removing the wound reel from the apparatus.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the moving of the squeezing device and the pressure device via the lift device may occur before the wound reel is fully wound.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.